Skinny Jeans
by Erry-kun
Summary: Aomine menatap ke bilik kamar ganti yang diketahui Akashi memasukinya sebelum ini. Pintunya masih tertutup rapat sejak tadi. Kenapa Akashi begitu lama berada di sana? Dengan penasaran ia berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut, persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. / "Apa yang kau lihat, Daiki?" / Aomine/Akashi. AoAka


Hari minggu yang cerah, tanpa bermain basket, tanpa melakukan apapun.

Sudah sejak pagi Aomine Daiki enggan berpindah dari posisi nyamannya di atas tempat tidur. Tidak ada latihan hari ini, tidak ada juga orang yang bisa diajak bermain _one-on-one_. Alhasil, Aomine memutuskan untuk bermalas-malas saja hari ini.

Di saat momen indah nan menenangkan itu berjalan, dirasakannya ponsel berwarna biru gelap miliknya itu bergetar—tanda ada pesan masuk—di sisi kepalanya. Dengan malas Aomine mengambil ponselnya.

Membuka mata saja rasanya berat sekali.

Tapi ketika akhirnya Aomine berhasil membuka matanya dengan susah payah, sederetan kalimat—isi pesan itu—pun tertangkap pandangannya.

Matanya tertutup lagi, ia mendengus pelan. Dibantingnya ponsel itu ke ujung tempat tidur.

Aomine membenamkan kembali tubuhnya ke dalam kehangatan selimut tebal.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Skinny Jeans (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: ambigu(?), OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai/boys love.**

* * *

**Skinny Jeans**

**.: AoAka :.**

* * *

Hari sudah semakin siang. Siapa sangka sederetan pesan singkat tadi berhasil membuat Aomine tidak lagi bergulum di bawah selimutnya. Ya, kalau bukan Momoi Satsuki pengirimnya, Aomine tidak akan mau melakukannya. Momoi sudah benar-benar seperti adiknya sendiri, ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, acara bermalas ria di kamarnya hanya berlanjut sekian menit saja karena akhirnya Aomine luluh juga dengan sendirinya.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Di tengah-tengah pusat keramayan kota, dengan menenteng kantung-kantung belanja, dan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya dengan riang gembira. Momoi bersenandung riang, Aomine pikir kepalanya sudah begitu panas hingga hampir saja matang sekarang.

Beberapa kali ditabraknya orang-orang yang berjalan di sekelilingnya. Aomine tidak peduli, ia ingin hasrat berbelanja Momoi segera reda dan ia bisa segera bersantai di sofa empuk di rumah.

Untunglah hari itu tidak benar-benar panas terik. Atau sebenarnya, memang mendung.

Di saat pikirannya melayang jauh ke kenyamanan tempat tidurnya di rumah, tidak disadarinya bahwa Momoi sudah berhenti berjalan dengan sedikit melompat-lompat. Aomine pasti sudah menabraknya jika saja ia lebih terlambat sedikit saja.

Gadis manis itu menolehkan kepalanya, "Ke sini, Dai-_chan_! Aku ingin mencoba setelan-setelan manis itu!" pekiknya riang. Aomine dongkol sendiri. Memangnya tumpukkan kantung belanja berisi pakaian di tangannya ini belum cukup?

Lalu mereka benar-benar masuk ke toko yang cukup besar itu. Sebenarnya Aomine hanya malas menolak dan kemudian berdebat. Yang pasti, sekarang Momoi berlari riang ke tempat mereka memajang setelan-setelan manis untuk remaja putri di ujung toko, sementara Aomine memilih duduk di bangku yang disediakan di dekat pintu masuk toko sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal karena membawa semua kantung belanjaan Momoi.

Aomine bersandar pada tembok. Ia menutup kedua matanya, beristirahat. Masih terdengar di telinganya suara Momoi yang seperti sedang bertanya-tanya pada penjaga toko. Masih terdengar pula suara langkah-langkah orang yang berjalan kaki di luar sana. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang suara-suara itu tedengar seperti _lullaby_ di telinganya. Maka dalam beberapa detik saja ia sudah tertidur—

—hampir. Karena kemudian suara percikan air yang turun silih berganti membangunkannya kembali.

Aomine membuka matanya secara refleks. Di tatapnya pintu toko yang terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang. Entah bagaimana hujan lebat sudah mengguyur jalanan. Orang-orang tampak berlarian mencari tempat berteduh—ya, ada pula yang sedang membuka payungnya.

"Wah, Dai-_chan_, kita harus tinggal di sini agak lama."

Aomine menoleh. Tidak disadarinya bahwa Momoi sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Gadis itu terlihat senang-senang saja karena itu artinya ia bisa memilih pakaian dengan waktu yang lebih lama. Tapi tidak demikian dengan Aomine.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Terserahlah," desis Aomine, ia mengubah posisi duduknya.

Momoi hanya tersenyum riang, ia berjalan cepat kembali ke tempat sebelumnya.

Aomine menoleh malas kembali ke luar pintu kaca. Udara dingin seperti ini, cocok sekali dihabiskannya dengan tiduran di atas sofa dengan ditemani ramen _instant_ panas dan majalah Mai-_chan _edisi terbaru yang—ngomong-ngomong—belum sempat dibacanya. Ya, tapi harapan hanyalah tinggal sebuah harapan.

Lalu ketika pikirannya kembali melayang ke mana-mana, Aomine tersentak kaget ketika sebuah refleksi siluet seseorang tertampak pada indera pengheliatannya. Di seberang jalan, laki-laki yang tingginya tidak seberapa baginya, dengan kepalanya dilindungi payung merah.

_Kenapa dia bisa ada di Tokyo?!_

Aomine yakin dia tidak salah orang sama sekali. Ia refleks berlari semakin jauh ke dalam toko, mencari _spot_ di mana ia tidak akan terlalu terlihat dari luar.

Ia sedang malas reuni dadakan.

Dan ketika waktu sudah melangkah pada belasan menit berikutnya, pintu toko itu dibuka seseorang. Aomine berdoa dalam hati semoga saja bukan orang _itu_ yang masuk. Baiknya sih, Mai-_chan_ saja yang masuk, jika saja ia boleh berharap.

Aomine mengintip dari sela-sela pakaian kaos hitam yang digantung di sana. Kulit gelapnya ternyata berguna di saat-saat yang tidak terduga.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali terkejut.

Sayangnya bukan Mai -_chan_.

Parahnya lagi, hal yang lebih ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

Akashi Seijuurou—orang yang seharusnya sedang berada nan jauh di Kyoto sana—tengah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk toko sembari melipat payung merahnya. Celananya basah kuyup sementara kemeja yang dikenakannya hanya terlihat lembab saja. Ketika iris berlainan warna itu tertangkap pandangan Aomine, ia hampir saja menggigit kaos oblong di dekat sana.

Bukan _gemes_ sama Akashi, loh ya.

Akashi memang mungil sih, tapi—begitulah.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, tahu-tahu Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arah Aomine berada. Aomine meruntuki dirinya yang malah bersembunyi di tempat pakaian remaja putra. Untungnya laki-laki berambut merah itu berhenti beberapa langkah sebelum ke tempat Aomine berada. Ia memilih-milih di tempat celana _jeans_ dipajang.

Tapi jangan kira Aomine sudah tenang hatinya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang seperti sehabis lari keliling lapangan basket sebanyak lima belas kali. Karena bukan mustahil jika Akashi sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Hanya saja—mungkin—ia berpura-pura tidak tahu saja.

Aomine bisa bernapas lega sejenak ketika Akashi pergi ke bilik mencoba pakaian di ujung toko dengan membawa beberapa ukuran yang dipilihnya. Ketika kepala bersurai merah itu benar-benar menghilang ditelan pintu bilik kamar ganti, Aomine bersumpah ia ingin sekali memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berlari keluar toko dan pulang ke rumah.

Sayangnya hujan bahkan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Lagi pula, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Momoi sendirian di sini.

Ngomong-ngomong di mana gadis itu, ya? Apakah Akashi tidak menyadari keberadaannya juga? Sepertinya gadis itu ada di dalam bilik kamar ganti di sisi toko lainnya.

Aomine menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berdoa semoga saja Akashi mengambil waktu yang lama di dalam sana sehingga cukup waktu baginya untuk kabur ketika Momoi sudah selesai dan hujan berhenti turun. Ya, ehm, sedikit mustahil.

Laki-laki itu duduk di bangku di dekat sana. Ia bersandar ke tembok. Lagi-lagi dengan menutup kedua matanya. Semua yang terjadi padanya ini benar-benar membuat frustasi. Aomine malas banyak-banyak terjebak di dalamnya.

Lalu ia benar-benar tertidur.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit saja ia berhasil menenangkan pikiran. Sisanya, posisi kurang nyaman itu menganggunya benar-benar pulas tertidur. Aomine berdiri, menegakkan tubuhnya. Meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, ia mengedarkan pandangan.

Maka terlihat olehnya Momoi yang sedang membawa beberapa potong pakaian ke meja kasir. Ia mendesah lega, tertawa bangga.

Tapi sesuatu menginterupsi langkahnya. Ia menatap ke bilik kamar ganti yang diketahui Akashi memasukinya sebelum ini. Pintunya masih tertutup rapat. Kenapa Akashi begitu lama berada di sana?

Aomine mulai berpikir mungkin saja Akashi sudah pergi dari sana ketika ia tertidur. Sementara bilik itu sudah dipakai orang lain sekarang.

Ia melangkah lagi ke tempat Momoi berada, tapi sesuatu—lagi-lagi—membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ada tempat yang sengaja disediakan toko khusus untuk menaruh payung basah di sana. Payung berwarna merah darah itu masih tersimpan dalam keadaan basah, setia menunggu pemiliknya untuk segera datang.

_Loh?_

Aomine menatap lagi tempat kamar ganti Akashi dengan tatapan seperti orang bodoh.

"Dai-_chan_! Hujannya sudah agak mendingan! Ayo kita pulang!" seru Momoi riang, disela-sela kedongkolan Aomine.

Anehnya, kalimat yang begitu ditunggu-tunggu Aomine sejak tadi itu justru tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aomine berjalan mendekati kamar ganti itu dengan perlahan-lahan.

Demi mengalahkan rasa penasarannya, seorang Aomine Daiki rela memasuki lubang buaya. Ngomong-ngomong, tidak heran sih.

Momoi hanya menatap gerak-gerik aneh Aomine, bingung.

Persetan jika di dalamnya ternyata bukan Akashi. Kalau ternyata di dalamnya adalah seorang perempuan cantik, anggap saja rezeki. Meskipun bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan babak belur.

Aomine mulai mencoba mendorong pintunya pelan-pelan. Untuk sesaat dia terdiam karena baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Ia tertawa dalam hati. Bodoh ya, tentu saja orang di dalam sana pasti mengunci pintu—

"Daiki?"

—_Loh_, lagi.

Pintunya terbuka sedikit. Tidak dikunci, saudara-saudara. Bagaimana bisa?

Dan ngomong-ngomong Aomine sudah membatu sekarang.

Akashi benar-benar masih berada di dalam sana. Kedua matanya menatap wajah Aomine yang memandanginya dengan wajah bodoh. Akashi juga terdiam. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding kamar berukuran superkecil itu, sementara tampak sepotong celana _skinny jeans_ yang baru berhasil menutupi sebagian kaki putih mulusnya. Ternyata sedari tadi Akashi sedang mencoba memakai celana itu.

Aomine meneguk ludahnya sendiri, gugup.

Pahanya Akashi itu, ya—

"Apa yang kau lihat, Daiki?"

"—Eh?" Aomine kemudian sadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, pipinya agak memerah menahan malu. Ia menegakkan tubuh, kikuk. Aomine lekas tertawa bodoh untuk mencairkan suasana, "Aku pikir tempat ini kosong—maafkan aku, aku pergi—"

"Tunggu," Akashi berujar—dengan memerintah. Secara refleks Aomine menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak menutup kembali pintu. Akashi menatapnya, "Karena kau ada di sini, sekarang bantu aku," katanya.

Aomine menatapnya, penuh tanda tanya.

"Bantu aku memakai celana ini," lanjut Akashi. Aomine ingin sekali menolak, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ia tidak membalas, Aomine berjalan masuk ke dalam sana. Ia berdiri tegak, di tatapnya wajah Akashi yang jauh berada di bawahnya. Digenggamnya kedua sisi celana itu, kemudian ditariknya ke atas.

Karena tubuh ringannya, Akashi sendiri justru yang tertarik mendekat. Wajahnya membentur dada Aomine dengan sedikit keras. Aomine terkejut dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar, heh?" desis Akashi, ia mendongkakkan kepala, menatap Aomine dengan tajam.

"Eh?" Aomine kikuk sendiri. Kedua tangannya yang menggengam sisi celana Akashi membuatnya sedikit-sedikit menyentuh kaki si mantan kapten, sebenarnya. Dan kenyataan itu entah bagaimana membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar berpikir jernih.

"Kau yakin ini ukurannya? Aku rasa kau harus mencoba ukuran yang lebih besar," sarannya kemudian.

"Aku selalu memakai nomor ini," balas Akashi. "Lakukan saja—" Akashi mengambil gunting merahnya dari dalam celana basahnya di dekat sana, diacungkannya gunting itu ke sisi kepala Aomine. "—dan jangan membantah."

Tentu saja, celana ini terlalu pas di kakinya. Dan kedua kakinya yang dalam keadaan basah membuat celana itu semakin sulit terpasang dengan sempurna.

Aomine mengangguk kecil. Akashi tidak menjauhi tubuhnya sama sekali sejak kejadian menabrak dada tadi itu, sebenarnya. Kenyataan itu tidak benar-benar membantunya. Menepis semua pikiran aneh yang merasuki dirinya, Aomine mulai kembali menarik celana itu pelan-pelan.

Sungguh ia tidak berani menatap wajah Akashi. Aomine melempar pandangannya ke pintu kamar ganti yang putih bersih bak porselen tersebut. Dirasakannya celana itu mulai naik sedikit demi sedikit.

Aomine berdoa dalam hati. Berkomat-kamit tanpa henti. Ia bersyukur celana itu sudah naik setengah paha. Sementara dalam hati ia juga berharap Akashi tidak mendengar degup jantungnya yang begitu kentara ini.

Aomine sudah mulai lega karena celana itu semakin naik—

"Enghh—"

Aomine tersentak. Akashi juga demikian.

Akashi masih menatap Aomine, tapi sebelah tangannya menutup mulut. Mulut bodoh yang sedang susah payah diruntukinya karena dengan mulusnya mengeluarkan suara memalukan seperti itu.

Aomine tidak bisa berkata-kata. Oh, Tuhan, kenapa Akashi terlihat begitu manis sekarang?

Akashi tidak mau terlihat memalukan dalam waktu yang begitu lama, makanya ia kembali mengontrol ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya. "Lanjutkan, bodoh," katanya. Secara mengejutkan Akashi sudah kembali pada dirinya yang biasanya.

Kembali menarik celananya, Aomine masih was-was. Tapi kedua matanya terus menatap kedua iris berlainan warna Akashi—entah dari mana ia memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Akashi sendiri jadi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Celana itu semakin naik. Sepertinya memang terlalu ketat dari pada yang biasa ia gunakan. Menghimpit kedua kakinya, membuat mulutnya lagi-lagi ingin sekali mengeluarkan suara aneh.

Akashi yang terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Aomine—

—tidak, tidak. Dia itu titisan iblis. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Aomine Daiki?

Celana itu agaknya berhenti naik ketika hanya beberapa senti meter saja sampai di atas. Semakin menyendat di sana, rupa-rupanya. Tapi Aomine masih berusaha menariknya. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini segera.

Dan ketika itu, Akashi tidak kuasa menahan suara itu lagi.

Lalu keluarlah suaranya. Pelan, pelan sekali. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Aomine lagi-lagi berpikiran macam-macam.

"HA—ahhh ...!"

Dalam satu hentak tarikan, celana itu berhasil sampai di atas. Akashi tersentak. Celana itu benar-benar kecil hingga menghimpit bagian privasinya. Wajahnya memerah konstan secara memalukan. Ia benar-benar sibuk sendiri, tidak menghiraukan Aomine di sana.

Aomine menatap puncak kepala Akashi. Di bawah sana, wajah Akashi bersembunyi di bawah surai merah darahnya. Aomine tidak berpikir panjang—atau bisa dikatakan—memang dia selalu seperti itu. Lalu sebelah tangannya terjulur, mengangkat dagu Akashi dalam satu hentakkan. Kedua pasang mata bertemu. Akashi terkejut, untungnya wajahnya tidak semerah yang disebutkan sebelum ini.

Tahu-tahu laki-laki berkulit gelap itu melahap bibirnya dalam gerakan cepat. Akashi membuka mulutnya secara tidak sengaja karena terkejut. Maka lidah mereka bertemu. Di luar dugaan Aomine itu benar-benar liar pada saat seperti ini. Saliva yang—entah milik siapa—menetes dari ujung bibir Akashi sebagai dampak dari permainan lidah cepat Aomine.

Aomine segera sadar bahwa ia sedang 'mengganggu ketenangan' sang raja iblis. Tapi, sudahlah. Persetan dengan hal itu, karena semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Apapun yang terjadi kemudian, itu adalah urusan nanti.

Dalam keadaan tersebut, dipasangkannya kancing celana dengan susah payah. Lalu dengan pikiran terbagi-bagi seperti itu, Aomine menarik sleting celana Akashi secara perlahan-lahan. Bagian itu benar-benar menghimpit. Aomine dapat merasakan bibir itu lagi-lagi bersuara kecil.

Aomine tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Untungnya, selesai sudah.

Aomine melepaskan ciumannya. Akashi melongo sebentar, sebelum akhirnya diseka ujung bibirnya yang terdapat bekas tetesan saliva di sana. Ia menatap Aomine dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Tapi—syukurlah—Aomine tidak menemukan tatapan iblis murka di dalam sana.

"Sudah," Aomine menunjukkan wajah bodoh, lebih karena kikuk. "Aku pergi seka—"

"Tunggu," Akashi berujar. Lalu ditatapnya penampilannya dari kaca besar di sisi tubuhnya. Kakinya kelihatan begitu kecil sekarang, begitu membentuk. Rasanya seperti tidak memakai celana, sungguh.

Bagian belakang dan bagian privasinya juga tercetak. Benar-benar memalukan.

Akashi mendengus.

"Bantu aku mencoba beberapa nomor yang lebih besar," katanya, dengan nada memerintah seperti biasa. Oh, tentu saja, seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan mau mengakui kesalahannya, apalagi di hadapan seorang idiot semacam Aomine Daiki.

Tapi entah kenapa Aomine tidak keberatan sama sekali. Terutama jika Akashi tidak keberatan kalau-kalau mulai sekarang ia akan jadi sering muncul dalam _wet dream_-nya Aomine—

—ups.

Aomine tertawa, "Terserah kau saja."

Aomine lupa pada keinginannya untuk pulang, Aomine lupa apakah hujan sudah berhenti atau belum, dan—yang lebih parahnya lagi—Aomine lupa pada si gadis merah jambu yang sedang menunggunya sejak tadi.

Dari luar bilik kamar ganti, ada sebuah bangku juga. Momoi duduk di sana dengan menopang dagu sementara tumpukan kantung belanja menemani di sebelahnya. Wajahnya mengerut kesal. "Dai-_chan_ melakukan apasih," desisnya. "Sedang mencoba pakaian juga? Kok lama sekali, ya ..."

**.: ~ :.**

_**FIN**_

**.: ~ :.**

* * *

Aloha, minna-_sama_! :D

Saya kembali dengan oneshot AoAka yang super geje ini. Heheheeh sepertinya saya punya obsesi tidak sehat pada keimutan Akashi, makanya lahirlah fanfic ini(?). Yaa ... belakangan saya suka AoAka. Tapi sejujurnya pairing kesukaan saya itu banyak. Sebenarnya saya lebih dulu menyukai AkaFuri dan AoKaga, tapi pairing ini boleh juga. Karena Aomine itu sangat seksi (hoek/?) dan Akashi itu imut banget (digunting)

Oke, saya tahu terlalu banyak 'kebetulan' dalam fanfic ini. Saya mohon maaf jika dirasakan setting yang terlalu memaksa. Terutama bagaimana bisa Akashi lupa mengunci pintu? Oh, anggaplah kepalanya menjadi beku karena diguyur hujan sehingga proses kerja otaknya membeku.

Oke. Semakin. Tidak. Masuk. Akal.

Hhehehee sudahlah, sekian curhatnyaa. :D terima kasih banyak yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic iniii :3 Kritik dan sarannya silahkan dimasukan ke kotak review, jangan sungkan, minna-_sama_ hhehee

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~ XD**


End file.
